Between Two Roads
by DtheDeity
Summary: As two forces awaken. It's up to Ash to bring balance to the world once again. The problem with this picture is simple: He doesn't know how. Will he disrupt the two forces and bring balance or will he cause of Armageddon?


A young Absol cub was taking his first tenitive steps into the world. He had just hatched from his egg and could only see the world in blurs. He could feel his mother's tongue lick his cheek as he entered this strange new world. He fell forward and hit his chin on the ground. The young Absol had yet to learn to walk. His scythe-like horn was small and weak, and his body was frail and unsturdy. He opened his eyes and saw the world for the first time. He saw a rocky plateau, looking farther he saw a forest near th edge of the bottom of the plateau. His mother kept grooming him making sure he was properly cleaned.

He grew up fast and powerful. Though being a runt who was barely able to survive, but he had an advantage over other Absol cubs. He could use moves his parents could. X-scissor, Dark Pulse, and Iron Tail were the attacks he knew. At three his abilities started to activate. Visions of some wood things burning and some two-legged creatures scrambling to put the fire out. A young boy was unfortunate as he was completly erased from existance by the fire. These images shudder. When his mother saw this she comforted him and made sure to reassure him that things were fine. The young Absol felt all the reasurrment of his mother but still felt the uneasiness. A few Days after the vision the young Absol went to play in the forest. He always played in the forest on nice warm days. It made him easy and calm. He slashed at trees using Psycho Cut and scared most of the pokemon in the area. As he raced around he accidently bumped into a small figure. Both him and the figure hit the ground with a thump. The Absol got up and shook its head and body to recover from the impact.

As the young Absol got up he saw a Little Boy. The boy was wearing a black T and had beige shorts with black shoes. He seemed to be rubbing his head and Absol said its apoligies. The boy looked up at the Absol with a bewildered face. The boy got up and said sorry to the Disaster Pokemon. He was about to hurry off before he stopped and pet the young Absol. The Absol was about to back away before melting into the hand of the young boy. The boy smiled and continued to pet the Absol. Absol rolled on his back as the boy rubbed his stomach. The boy was laughing as they soon started to play with eachother in a small wrestling match. Hours progressed before Absol suddenly stopped playing and sniffed the air. Smoke. Absol rushed to where the smell was coming from. The boy soon followed suit unknowing to the Absol.

Destruction. That's all the Absol saw as he looked over what was left of the human settlement. He didn't see anyone and wasn't sure how they all turned out. He wondered if this was what he invisioned. His thoughts were soon interripted by sniffling. He looked behind him to see the boy rubbing water from his eyes. Absol looked at him confused until he relized this must have been the boys home! The young Absol started to try and comfort the boy like his mother did for him. Water continued to drip from the boy's eyes. Absol soon heard loud noises and giant red things coming for them and grabed the boy and ran back into the forest.

After some running the Absol took the boy to the plateau where he lived and tried to carry him up but kept falling down and huffed. He tried again this time getting a little higher up before a dark pulse sent him and the boy off of the side of the plateau. Absol hopped up and looked around teeth bared ready for a fight. Absol soon closed his mouth as he saw his father glaring down at him. Absol looked down as his father came and looked down on him. The boy was still on the ground not injured but crying. Absol's father tried pushing the boy away only for his son to push him back. Absol's father snapped and warned his son only to get a dark pulse from his own son. At this point most of the Absol's living on the plateau looked on. The boy had no clue as to what they were saying but it seemed to be a heated arguement. He sat up to see what was going on but soon felt Absol bite around his shirt and drag him away from the plateau with his father shouting at him in what seemed to be an attempt to get him back. But to no avail. Little did they Absols, The pup, or the boy know... this was the gunshot that signaled the start of doomsday.

On the other side of the world in the town of Pallet in Kanto... fate was soon to bring the rise of the chosen one. The one who will either bring balance to the world... or lead one side to victory.

Twelve years later a young boy was born to the world. His name is Ash Ketchum, his future will decide the fate of the world many times over. He will be known by everyone no matter which path he takes, but the way they view him, With hate or joy, depends on his actions. The world is in dire need of a chosen one, and this child will have to step up to the plate.

Ash went through many trials to prove himself to be a Pokemon Master. He faced league after league, being beaten at all the leagues but not going down easily. Along the way he had met many friends. From his partner Pikachu to his two mentors Brock and Misty. He met more in the forms of May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Tracy, Cilian, Serena, Bonnie, and his one true undying love, the man he couldn't live without, Clemont! Kue, okay maybe not really his lover but a few Fanfictions say otherwise. Ash is now fifteen, wait what the hell he aged? M. Night Shaymalan be damned. Screw it, he's in the region of Utala and he's challenging gyms. Basic copy and paste story, but this time with new travelling companions. Yeah it's going to be one of those stories. Look forward to me in future chapters because I'm not narrating this again. Who am I? I'm the main antagonist!


End file.
